


Midnight Touches

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason wants you.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	Midnight Touches

Jason spent most of his time watching you. He watched you constantly, admiring your body in silence. You’d gotten so used to him, so used to how he’d never touch you, that you spent a good amount of time around him undressed. You were never in a big hurry to cover yourself around him, and Jason figured that you saw him as a docile pet. Harmless, incapable of lusting after you. But he did. He wanted you desperately, and that was why he had been pulling away from you.  


There was the obvious reason, the fact that he had been raised to view premarital sex as evil, or the fact that he died because the people who were supposed to keep him safe were having sex. The less obvious reason, the one that was truly holding him back, was that he was a virgin. He had no idea if he was capable of making you feel good, if you’ be disgusted by his body, or any other number of things.  


What if he tried to make a move and you laughed? What if he was so bad at it that you left? What if he accidentally ripped you apart? God, he couldn’t live with himself if he accidentally hurt you.  


So he never tried.  


Jason watched as you walked through the room, naked from your shower. Your hair was dripping wet, droplets falling from the ends of your hair and glistening as the water streamed down your body, almost looking like glitter.  


You were humming softly, rubbing a towel across your shoulders. Jason’s arms stiffened at the sight of you, perfect and naked and glistening in the light of the fireplace.  


You looked up, noticing Jason’s stare. Your lips curled up in a smile as you finished drying off your hair.  


“Do you want to sleep with me?” You asked.  


Jason jerked in surprise, tearing his eyes away from you and shaking his head. For a terrifying moment, he thought you had read his mind.  


“Are you sure?” You said. You draped the towel over a chair, crawling into bed. “Every night you just sit on the couch, I figured the bed would be more comfortable for once.”  


Jason’s shoulders slumped in relief. So you actually meant sleep. He watched as you got comfortable in the bed. You were sleeping completely naked.  


“Aren’t you coming?” You asked.  


Jason shook his head, looking back into the fire.  


“Oh.” He heard you say quietly. He heard the shifting of blankets as you settled into the bed. Was he crazy, or did you sound disappointed? No, this was for the best. As long as nothing changed, everything would be fine, you’d be safe and you’d stay with him.  


You laid in bed, looking at Jason’s silhouette. You’d made an offer, and he didn’t want it. Didn’t want you.  


You curled under the blankets, frustration and rejection swelling in your chest and breaking your heart. You knew that Jason had something against sex, but you had tried to seduce him anyway. You felt equally disappointed in yourself as you felt rejected by him. If Jason wanted something, he’d just get it, right? But you just had to go and make him uncomfortable.  


You put your face in your hands, feeling your skin heating up in shame and embarrassment.  


Sleep didn’t come easily, because frankly you weren’t tired in the first place. Tucked up in the blankets hours after the rejection, you eyed Jason’s still form. He hadn’t moved, so you figured that he was asleep.  


Turning on your side, you let your hand travel down to between your legs. You’d been holding back for so long, it would be okay to do this at least once, right? Jason was probably asleep, so it would be fine.  


As your fingers ghosted over your clit, you vaguely started questioning if Jason slept at all, but you pushed the thought from your mind as you continued to rub yourself. You closed your eyes, biting your lip as you slowly worked yourself.  


You imagined all of the times you had silently watched Jason chopping wood, any time he’d taken off his jacket, you imagined what might have happened if he’d agreed to share the bed with you.  


Your arousal grew as you imagined these things, your body tensing up as your hips bucked without your consent. It was so wet between your legs, and finally touching yourself felt so good, but all you wanted was for Jason to be the one touching you. A sharp squeak escaped your lips before you could stop it and you humped into your hand.  


Gasping out, you were almost nearing your end when a big hand clamped down on your shoulder, flipping you onto your back.  


You shrieked in surprise, looking up at Jason, who was hovering over you. His hand was still tightly holding onto your shoulder, pressing you into the bed.  


The heat that only moments ago was from pleasure now turned into embarrassment as you looked up at him, your mouth gaping like a fish.  


“I’m sorry.” You squeaked. “I didn’t-. I thought, um, I thought you were asleep, and-!”  


Jason slowly leaned closer to you, taking your wrist in his free hand. He pulled your hand up to his mask, observing how wet your fingers were. You weren’t sure what to think, and you were so embarrassed you could barely think at all regardless.  


“Jason?” You breathed.  


His eyes glinted as he let go of your hand, looking at your chest. His other hand was still pressing down on your shoulder, making it impossible to move. Jason slowly pulled the sheets off of you, exposing your naked body.  


His breathing became quicker as he drank you in. Yes, he had seen you naked almost every day, but this was different. He was above you, he was holding all of the power, and you had gotten yourself all ready for him.  


Jason moved so that he was between your legs, slowly undoing his pants, his eyes never leaving you.  


“You don’t have to.” You whispered, trying to give him every opportunity to back out. However when he pulled his cock out of his pants the needy moan you let out was a dead giveaway that you desperately wanted him.  


Jason shook slightly, stroking his cock while looking at you. God, this was happening. He was going to have you.  


Jason ground his cock on your pussy, a groan escaping from behind his mask. You reached up, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Do it. Please.”  


He nodded, slipping into you as gently as he could. You jerked in surprise and slight pain, gasping as you buried your face in his broad chest. He was so big it hurt, even with how wet you were.  


Jason recognized the pain in your expression and pulled out in a panic, making you scream in surprise and loss.  


“Put it back!” You begged, your eyes watering.  


Jason froze in confusion, confused at how your words and your tears didn’t match up.  


“Please.” You said, wiping your eyes on his sleeve. “You’re just big, just give me a minute to adjust. I want it, I promise.” You assured him, running your hands down his back.  


Jason paused before nodding slightly, slipping back into you. You flinched, breathing slowly as you adjusted.  


Jason watched you, eyes full of concern. Slowly, your breathing steadied, and you leaned up, gently kissing his mask.  


“Move.” You said against his mask.  


Jason shuddered, slowly moving his hips into you. His cock was still stretching you, but it felt good, better than good, he was hitting places inside you that you’d never been able to reach before. The pain was gone and all that was left was Jason.  


You clung to him, digging your nails in his arms. “Jason!” You cried out, bucking your hips up into his, trying to make him move harder.  


Jason’s arms shook as he tried to keep control of himself. He was so scared of breaking you, but having you struggle and beg under him made it so hard for him to hold back.  


He grabbed the bedframe above you, squeezing it so tight the wood splintered as he started to ram into you, finally letting himself go and enjoy the feeling of you around his dick. Your needy cries drowned out the sounds of the breaking bedframe, and every sound that fell from your lips only made him want to fuck you harder, to hear more of your sounds, to feel more of you.  


Your stomach lurched in want as you watched his muscles work above you, his eyes ravaging you. This was a side of him you never knew existed, but you wanted more.  


“Jason, you’re so good, you’re going to make me cum…” You moved your hips into his, helping him angle his thrusts just right, the two of you working together.  


Jason’s eyes widened as your inner walls tightened violently around him, he thought you had been tight before, but this was too much for him.  


When he finally came his last thrusts were harder and deeper than before, his hands ripping apart the headboard as he filled you with his cum.  


All you could do was gasp and your body shook, bits of splintered wood falling all around you. Jason’s arms gave out and he almost fell against you, but he caught himself just in time, bracing himself so he wouldn’t crush you with his weight.  


Jason hovered over you, his arms shaking and weak.  


“You were so good.” You smiled, fatigue finally taking hold of you. “You were so good, Jason.”  


Jason pulled you into a gentle hug, picking you up out of the bed. You barked out a surprised laugh when you saw what he did to the headboard. “Guess we’re not sleeping there.”  


His shoulders shook in a silent chuckle as Jason walked you to the couch, laying back with you on his chest, pulling a blanket over you. His actions were so gentle, and you could tell he was taking extra care of you.  


“I love you.” You smiled against his chest as you finally felt sleep come for you.  


Jason nodded, holding you tight as he watched you sleep. You were his first, and you were going to be his only. He smiled to himself, running his hand up and down your back throughout the night, keeping you safe and warm in his arms, exactly where you belonged.


End file.
